The Magical Arts
by Stiffo
Summary: This is a "book" that will be the magical basis for my upcomming fanfiction stories


The Magic Arts

**Common Magic:**

The common magic is mostly used by wizards and witches, there are few other magic users which can use this art, the users of this art most commonly use a wand to channel and strengthen the magic, while the more powerful users can use it to some extent without a wand.

**Animagi:**

Animagi is the power to transform oneself into one or more creatures, magical and/or non magical creatures, only the more powerful magic users can transform into a magical creature, and those who has an magical creature as their first form, can almost always transform into an non magical creature as well.

**Metamorphagi:**

Metamorphagi is the power to change one selves appearance at will, the transformations are usually quite painful.

A metamorphagi can change its whole body at any given time but they cannot change their internal organs nor can they change their physical properties sutch as weight and strength

**Polymagi**

A polymagi can transform into any non-magical and a few magical creatures, they can also like the metamorphagi change there appearance at will, but without the boundaries the metamorphagi have, the polymagi can change weight and strength as well as other physical properties. There has been no polymagi reported since the time of Merlin when King Arthur Pendragon was a polymagi.

**Elemental:**

Elemental magic is mostly used by people that could be considered muggles as they can't use "common magic", if an elemental controls "common magic" as well, one of the two are mostly very weak. There is only one report in history that an elemental would control more than one element and that was Merlin who controlled the major elements Wind and Water as well as the minor elements ice and lightning. Merlin also controlled a large portion of "common magic" and he had the Animagi forms of phoenix, griffin, stag and some other magical and non magical creatures.

**Muggle Magic:**

Muggles cannot access this powerful kind of magic directly. Due to evolution and conditions around them, they can only use this during extreme events or emergencies. It is often shown as an increase in the person's reactions, thought, and physical ability. Other practitioners can access it, but muggles by far surpass them in the ability to use it. Muggle scientists have for the moment classified it as a biological hormone/response called 'adrenaline'. Muggles are kept mostly in the dark by a majority of all magical communities, but they do sometimes have intermarried with magic users and can have children containing magic.

**Command Magic:**

This is to be used with the greatest of caution. Command magic is using the power of both will and the soul to control and command things. It could be to appear as someone else or to control a person. Sometimes wizards see those with a slight gift in this as 'wandless magic'. In its true form, a command magic user could hold sway over everything in his or her immediate area. It is very difficult to master and is not widely known.

**Dark Magic:**

Widely misunderstood by the other types, dark magic is not as so-called 'dark wizards' paint it out to be. Those wizards use their magic to hurt, but it is still classified as wizarding. True dark magic is controlling the darkness, shadows, and the power of the dead. It is not necessarily evil, but it isn't necessarily good either. Not many practice this type, as the risk of atrophy is higher than in the others. But those who do master it are quite powerful. The main centre of dark magic is located at Fala de Aura Tenebrae, the Tower of the Dark Winds, at the hidden island of Avalon.

Most dark magic has been forgotten in our time as many of the few bokks on the subject were destroyed by the "light" wizard pacifists.

**Runic Magic:**

Runic magic is the use of ancient runes to enchant objects but is also used in several kinds of wards and major spells.

Runic magic is used for example when enchanting a portrait, runic magic is used in this case as it can take several hundred or thousand years before the magic wears of depending on how much magic was poured into the runes.

Runic magic is not uncommon in warding spells such as the Fidelius charm which is an ancient ward used to hide people.

Runic magic has started to disappear from the wizarding world as it is not need to any great extent; most of the books on the subject still exist but only as collector's items.

**Major Magic**

Major magic is spells that require a lot of magical power, major magic often use runes in the spells which makes the spells take a lot of time to cast, almost all major magic CAN be used without the use of runes but it will require a lot more raw power.

Most of the major magic's has been forgotten in our time as not many people have the power to perform it.


End file.
